Recently, as electronic devices have increasingly been reduced in weight, integrated and reduced in thickness, passive devices applied to electronic devices have been required to become thinner as well. In particular, among passive devices, capacitors are required to be provided in larger numbers in circuits, and, due to the development of microelectronics, demand for coupling capacitors having high capacitance and a short connection length is increasing. A capacitor is an essential element in decoupling, filtering, tuning, or in general charge accumulation functions required for a circuit. In consideration of electronic devices which tend to be reduced in weight, thickness, length and overall size, capacitors may occupy a relatively large area, leading to an issue of increasing capacitance within a given space and demand for a material having a high dielectric constant has grown.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2013-229582 discloses a thin film condenser in which an average particle diameter of a crystal grain of an internal electrode layer and an average particle diameter of a crystal grain of a connection electrode are controlled to enhance stability of electrical connections between the internal electrode layer and the connection electrode. However, the reference does not provide a thin film capacitor having a high dielectric constant through the use of of a conductive material.